viruviarpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Kultur
"Culture is like art. An opinion on how you see the world." Eoman Tulose, Creator of the Frozen Relic. Viruvias Kultur Viruvia er et fredfullt folk som velger å leve I harmoni med andre raser og nasjoner. De søker vennskap med de siviliserte, og vil lære opp de usiviliserte. De har sin focus på kunst og kultur, og å fremme sitt eget samfunn til Nye høyder ved å tilføye litt og litt selv. Viruvia skaper kunst framfor alt, og er kjent om I verden for sine underverk og monumenter, malerier, treverk og skip, steinskulpturer, musikkinstrumenter, rustningsdekor, og mye mer. Alt innen kunst kan man lære seg I Viruvia, og det er et sted for handel av materielle varer, og samfunnet trives da de jobber for å bedre sine barns framtid. Viruvia sin kultur lærer barn I en tidlig alder at strenge lover og nulltoleranse for sexisme og rasisme, er en del av deres system, og til alles beste. Viruvia lærer sine barn at alle er født like, og at man utvikler seg til en skaperrolle med sin egen vilje. Alle skal få like muligheter, og de som griper sjansen med sitt talent, den skal bli belønnet, og den skal tjene Viruvia og være fornøyd med sin rolle I samfunnet. Samfunnet prøver å jobbe som en helhet, og å bruke sine spesialister på sine områder så mye som mulig, og samfunnet, og bystyret styrer valgene om hva som byen skal fokusere på. En vanlig Viruvianer skal se seg selv som en god person uten synder, respect for det andre kjønn og andre raser, respekt for samfunnet og sin egen rolle I samfunnet, gitt til han eller henne ved hjelp av samfunnet selv. Viruvia har ekstremt lite kriminalitet takket være harde lover, god kultur og oppdragelse, og strenge straffer. Det lille av kriminalitet som oppstår er som oftest flyktninger fra andre nasjoner, eller desperate individer. Lov og Orden I Viruvia blir lilla sett på som autoritetsfargen, men også patriotsfargen og Fredsvoktere og Lovoppholdere går ofte med flagg og varierte våpen. Viruvia har strenge, men rettferdige lover. Slavehandel er strengt forbudt, hording av mat, penger, eller ressurser er strengt forbudt, rasisme er ulovlig, og straffbart avhengig av hvilken grad. Forskjellsbehandling av kvinner og menn er strengt forbudt, da kvinner og menn, uavhengig av rase, skal gis like rettigheter og muligheter. Lover blir ofte endret på I Viruvia, da Nye hull skal bli tettet, og Nye oppdagelser endrer det som tidligere var ulært. Samfunnet bestemmer lover, og samfunnet respekterer og opprettholder lovene sine patriotisk, men respekterer andre nasjoner sine lover og bestemmelser. Viruvia sine byvakter blir kalt Fredsvoktere, og de med høyere autoritet blir kalt Lovoppholdere. Fredsvoktere er vanlig å se langs gaten, og er veldig vennlige og hjelpsomme, og blir sjeldent sett I aksjon. Lovoppholdere er mer eskorter enn byvakter, og patruljerer gatene I full kampdrakt for å demonstrere sitt nærvær. Viruvia har lite militær annet enn Fredsvoktere og Lovoppholdere, da de er en nasjon som ikke vil provosere fram konflikter mot andre, eller mellom andre nasjoner. Det lille militæret de har brukes ofte til å patruljere nærtliggende land, grensene, og å sørge for at Barbarer ikke invaderer landet.